


How To Get A "Date"

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re the hot asshole who dumped coffee down my shirt and turns out you’re my college professor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndecisiveAndUncreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/gifts).



Ron had left his apartment early specifically in order to get a cup of coffee before class.

Or in his case, class was actually work since he was a TA for this class. 

He barely knew which professor he was doing this for, had only exchanged emails with the guy, whose name was Dustin Bates. Ron had no clue what he looked like or what he was like.

They’d had a mess up assigning him to a teacher, so had to switch him at the last minute, so the teacher he’d actually met with was no longer the teacher he was helping.

And with all of this hectic-ness, he figured that he needed one last night to relax before classes started, so he and his roommate had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning drinking and just generally vegging out. 

So as he was tired and pretty hungover, Ron figured that he deserved a simple cup of coffee.

Yet of course, with how his life was going, it just couldn’t be that simple…

He got his coffee just fine after waiting in an obscenely long line (making him glad that he’d left as early as he had), and had turned to go to the table with all the creamers and sugar on it.

And as he turned, someone ran right into him.

And of  _ course _ he hadn’t had the lid on his coffee yet, because he still had to put creamer and sugar in it.

So it got  _ all _ over Ron, all down his shirt.

“Shit!” Ron yelped. “What the hell, watch where you’re going!”

“I think you’re the one who turned right into me.”

The blond looked up sharply from trying to wipe his shirt off with some napkins. The guy who’d run into him was smirking at im, holding his own cup of coffee. He looked about Ron’s age, had dark curly hair and large, square-ish glasses, and was dressed pretty professionally in black jeans and a white button down shirt.

He was damn cute though, and that only made Ron angrier at the guy’s sass.

“I literally turned around on the spot, how could I  _ possibly _ have run into you?” The blond asked grumpily. He had a wet shirt, no coffee and was hungover, so he was in no mood to deal with this unfairly cute guy’s snark right now.  _ Especially _ since said cute guy was smirking at Ron like that.

“So I’d really love to prove you wrong, but I have to go dry my damn shirt now. I’d ask for an apology but it’s clear that you’re not going to give me one, and I have no time to stick around for one, so fuck you.” Ron stalked off to the bathroom before the curly haired guy could respond, and as of such, missed the slightly guilty look that crossed the guy’s face. 

~~~

Luckily, Ron had a hoodie in his backpack, so he could hide his stained shirt until he could get back to his apartment to change, But he still didn’t want to put his hoodie on over a wet shirt, so he had to take the time to try it. Thankfully there was a hand dryer in the bathroom so that Ron could dry his shirt, however awkwardly.

And while he’d left with enough time to stand in line for coffee, it definitely  _ wasn’t  _  enough time to stand in line for coffee  _ and _ have to dry his shirt because some asshole dumped the coffee on him.

Obviously, he hadn’t thought of factoring that into his time management…

So he was late.

On his first damn day, he was late.

So much for a good impression…

He found the classroom fairly easily, thank God, and snuck in as quietly as he could, not looking up until he’d gotten to a desk near the back of the classroom. Best to let the professor think that he was just another student for now until he could explain himself.

Only when the professor started talking again, Ron looked up, eyes going wide.

The professor, the one he was working for, who he had to TA for all year, was the same rude asshole who had run into him and spilled Ron’s coffee.

Ron gave into temptation and just rested his head on his arms for a minute.

This was going to be a long year…

~~~

After class was over, he went down to where the professor was standing by his desk.

He was talking to another student, so Ron had a couple minutes to just look at him.

This guy, this cute asshole, was the professor he was working for.

A long year indeed…

When he was done with the student, he turned to Ron and frowned.

“You were the late one weren’t you? I’ll let it slide today because it’s the first day of classes, but-”

“No, I’m not a student.”

“You’re not?”

“No. You’re Professor Dustin Bates, aren’t you?” Ron asked.

“I am, but I don’t see-”

“I’m Ron DeChant. I’m your TA.”

He saw the realization dawn on Dustin’s face and was almost pleased by the amount of guilt that followed it.

“I spilled coffee on and was a dick to my TA?”

“Yep.”

“Jesus, Ron, I’m so sorry-”

“You sure didn’t sound like it before,” Ron interrupted, crossing his arms.

“Okay, let me make it up to you. I have a break in between classes right now, so let me buy you a coffee. Not shitty campus coffee either,  _ real _ coffee.”

“So you’re gonna dump coffee on me, be an asshole about it, and then try to act all sweet?” 

“Isn’t that how apologizing normally works? Listen, I’m trying to be nice here, if you don’t want to accept my apology, then that’s your problem. Now, are you gonna take it or not?”

“I don’t really want to go on a date with you, but I guess if I get free coffee out of it then sure.”

“This isn’t a date!” And was that a hint of a blush on the professor’s face? Interesting. “It’s just an apology!”

“You’re taking me to get coffee and you’re paying for it. Sounds like a date to me,” Ron said with a sly grin. 

“It’s not!”

Well, he’d been considering asking to be switched to another professor if Dustin had continued to be an asshole...

But if the rest of the year was going to be spent like this (AKA flustering his strangely, adorably fluster-able professor), then Ron was content to stay right where he was.


End file.
